Siempre juntos
by EmilyBlack88
Summary: Pensar que hace 3 años estabamos juntos en este parque, sin preocuparnos por lo que pasaria mas adelante ¿Por que el tiempo pasa tan rapido? Hoy cumplimos 3 años juntos dnde nos hemos conocido y vivido distintas experiencias. Ligero Lemon. Koukari


**Hola! nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita espero que les guste. **

* * *

-Es triste que tengas que volver a irte, aunque haya sido solo un mes te he extrañado mucho -le digo a mi novio mientras me acurruco en su pecho. Hace tiempo que quería estar junto a él.

-Solo tenemos que esperar, pronto estaremos juntos -me responde con un susurro.

-Espero que sea así, yo te amo –No pude evitar mirarlo con tristeza; para mí es muy difícil tenerlo lejos- No quiero perderte…

-Hikari… Mi amor es solo tuyo –me dice sonriente, haciendo que yo también le sonría y le bese

Hoy es sábado 5 de abril y cumplimos tres años como novios. En este mismo parque fue donde ocurrió todo: nuestro primer beso, donde nos reuníamos para conversar… ahora ya es casi imposible venir aquí, desde que se fue a estudiar al extranjero nos cuesta mucho comunicarnos porque él siempre está ocupado. Extraño mucho cuando solíamos venir a este parque y pasar las tardes juntos, besándonos, acariciándonos, haciéndonos compañía. Mi hermano al comienzo puso muchos problemas, incluso fue a buscarlo para golpearlo, ya que Taichi todavía me ve como una niña pequeña y me sobreprotege demasiado. Sé que él me quiere mucho pero no iba a permitir que golpeara a la persona que amaba.

-Hikari, ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que nos vayamos -Toma mi mano, haciendo que me levante, y me abraza. Me siento tan protegida que no quiero que vuelva a irse ni que vuelva dejarme sola-. Todo este sacrificio tendrá una recompensa… solo tenemos que esperar -Sus palabras son tan seguras que me hacen sentir bien; él siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir bien.

-Koushiro, te amo –No me canso de decir que lo quiero, él es todo para mí.

-Yo también te amo Hikari…

Koushiro es tan inteligente, amable, amoroso, sensible y tierno… desde que lo conocí siempre ha tratado de ayudarme. Y pensar que nuestro amor comenzó cuando nos quedamos solos en mi casa después de una "reunión" con el resto de los niños elegidos. Cuando todos se marcharon y mi hermano y Sora estaban en la cocina, me di cuenta por primera vez de lo interesante que era Koushiro. Esa noche no dejé de pensar en él, y los días siguientes cada vez que nos encontrábamos no podía evitar sonrojarme, tartamudear o decir cosas sin sentido… hasta que hace tres años en este parque nos sentamos y le dije que hacía mucho tiempo que lo quería. Posó su dedo sobre mi boca y me dijo: "Hikari, desde que te conocí tú me has gustado. Yo también te quiero y me gustaría saber si tú… ¿quieres ser mi novia?". Yo lo miré y asentí con los ojos brillantes, viendo que él estaba completamente rojo. Acaricié su mejilla, busqué su miraba y nos besamos. Fue un beso tierno lleno de amor e inexperiencia que ocurrió hace tres años, cuando ninguno de nosotros pensaba en lo que ocurriría en estos momentos.

-Tú eres mi vida, mi luz.

-No quiero que te vayas –Una lágrima amenaza con caer pero Kou la saca antes de que lo haga.

-Esta oportunidad se dio… yo te extraño mucho pero ambos sabemos que no es por mucho tiempo -Es verdad, pronto saldré de la preparatoria y podré irme con él a estudiar, si es que soy becada, aunque todavía quedan dos años para eso.

-¿Hay alguien en tu casa? Porque tú sabes que si no hay nadie podríamos… -No termino la frase para ver la expresión de su rostro; él me mira sorprendido por mi propuesta.

-La casa está sola por lo menos hasta las ocho y media.

-¿Vamos? -Su sonrisa me dice todo; ambos nos extrañamos en todos los sentidos y este día es la ocasión perfecta para amarnos y recordar tantos momentos especiales.

Nos subimos a su auto y maneja en dirección a su casa. Para mí ese lugar es algo especial porque fue allí donde, en una tarde de amor y pasión, nos convertimos en uno y perdí mi virginidad… o mejor dicho, "perdimos", porque fue la primera vez de los dos. Llevábamos diez meses juntos y una tarde decidimos, después de haberlo discutido mucho, ir a su casa al igual que ahora.

Al llegar, me siento en el sillón y Koushiro se pone a mi lado para abrazarme. Yo tomo la iniciativa esta vez: me lanzo sobre él besándolo con mucha pasión, empezando a enredar mis dedos en su cabello rojo, mientras sus manos se pierden debajo de mi polera. Nuestros besos son desesperados, pero eso no impide que me levante y lo mire

-Mi Kari, quien te mira cree que eres un ángel pero nadie más que yo sabe que en realidad eres una diablilla.

Sus palabras me hacen reír -Soy tu diablilla y tu ángel también, solo tú me conoces así. En estas situaciones hay que disfrutar con la persona que se ama -Muchos piensan que soy una santa y si supieran de esto no lo creerían- ¿Subimos a tu pieza?

Tomados de la mano subimos la escalera y vamos hasta su pieza, que sigue igual que la primera vez que vine: todo ordenado, nada fuera de su lugar. Me acuesto en su cama esperando que él haga lo mismo, pero Koushiro se pone sobre mí y me besa el cuello. Juega un rato con el lóbulo de mi oreja provocando que me excite.

-¿Te pasa algo? -me pregunta. ¡Claro que me pasa!, mi cuerpo te extrañaba también.

-Extrañaba esto -Mi respuesta da el pase a todo lo que continúa.

Koushiro parte por quitarme la polera; recorre mi espalda con besos, desabrocha mi sostén y acaricia mis pechos. Sus manos están muy tibias, es reconfortante sentir su calor. Volteo para besarlo y de una u otra forma hemos quedado desnudos, contemplándonos: este es nuestro reencuentro y despedida. Koushiro se irá al día siguiente, tenemos que aprovechar; él de hecho no debería estar aquí pero no todos los días cumples tres años con tu novia.

-¿Estás preparada? -Koushiro siempre se preocupa para que logremos disfrutar al máximo.

-Sí -respondo con una mirada provocadora e incitante. Koushiro recorre mi cuerpo con besos: mis piernas, mi entre pierna, mi vientre, mis pechos, mi cuello… y por fin llega a mi boca–. Estoy lista –Dicho esto último, somos uno.

Me hace suya, haciéndonos gemir de placer… cada vez se vuelve mas intenso y nuestros labios susurran nuestros nombres una y otra vez. Tras llegar al clímax, tenemos un último gemido, fuerte, y luego nos separamos, nos besamos y abrazamos, cansados. Con pereza empezamos a vestirnos; todo ha sido genial, el tiempo ha volado: sin darnos cuenta ha pasado una hora y media.

-Estás tomando pastillas, ¿cierto? -pregunta Koushiro preocupado.

-Claro que sí –respondo. Me gustaría ver su cara si le digo lo contrario, pero eso es algo con lo que no se debe jugar.

Unos minutos más tarde llega su mamá; nosotros estamos en la cocina comiendo pie de limón, pastel de mil hojas y tomando un café. Saludamos a su madre: ella es una mujer muy hermosa y prepara unos pasteles muy ricos.

-Hola, Hikari… Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo esta tu familia? -Ella siempre es agradable y siempre me recuerda que Koushiro nunca ha sido más feliz que desde que comenzó conmigo.

-Bien, todos han estado bien –respondo tomando la mano de mi novio.

-Que bueno saberlo, ¿y tú, Koushiro? Por lo visto estás muy feliz… me alegro mucho.

La señora Izumi se nota feliz. Solía contarme que antes de ser mi novio Koushiro no se veía muy animado y que ella creía que era por su culpa, pero después de comenzar nuestra relación él cambió. Ahora se ve mucho más feliz y siempre me remarca que fue gracias a mí, la primera novia de su hijo.

Koushiro me habla al oído; yo miro mi reloj y me espanto. ¡Ya son las 9! Mi celular comienza a sonar, y estoy segura de que es mi hermano. Tristemente creo que es hora de irme… odio las despedidas, pero tengo que evitar problemas con mi hermano, así que trato de disimular mi pena.

-Kou, creo que me tengo que ir.

-Kari, yo te iré a dejar. Mamá sacaré tu auto otra vez y volveré mas tarde.


End file.
